Savannah Montana?
by Belllla
Summary: Summary: Is there another Stewart that can sing? What can’t she and Miley get along? R&R , Please be kind this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Hannah Montana, but I did create Savannah Stewart.

Summary: Is there another Stewart that can sing? What can't she and Miley get along? R&R , Please be kind this is my first fanfic.

**Savannah Montana?**

Miley's POV

"Daddy, puh-lease tell me your joking" I cried out.

"Sorry Miles, but your cousin has no where else to go" Robbie Ray said to his daughter.

"Couldn't she stay with Grandma" I said, on the brink of begging.

"She's coming and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind" he said turning back to the dinner I wouldn't let him finish. I groaned one last time, and with that I got up and stomped my room.

The Next Day.

Regular POV

"Vanna" Jackson cried pulling his cousin into a hug" long time no see."

"Jackson, where's Miley, I thought she ,of all, people would want to come and be the first to say hi" Savannah said sarcastically.

"She's talking to her friends. Trying to break the news that some one else is going to be living with us. Oh, let me help you with your bags" he said grabbing the bags from her and rushing into the house and up the stairs. He stopped at the end of the hall, opened the door and put the bags down.

"Thanks Jack, This room looks awe-mazing" she said looking at the room in awe. The bed was small but that left more room for her to move around. The walls were a light yellow, it had a desk against the wall, and a T.V. in a corner. She'd brought her laptop so she had no worries about that.

The thing she liked best about the room was the black bedspread. Her favorite color was black, so very unlike Miley. The only thing Miley and her had in common was that they looked alike and they could both sing. Many times people said that if they weren't cousins they could be twins, they even shared the same birthday (**A/N weird right, sorry if you get mad at me)**. They were far from the same no matter what anyone said. Miley wore bright colors and loved things that were fluffy. Savannah wore dark colors and loved things bubbly **(read the Uglies Trilogy for meaning)**.

"I can handle my self for now Jacky" she said as she started unpacking.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs if you need me. Hey, I thought you'd stopped calling me Jacky" he said trying to sound hurt.

"Sorry, old habits die hard" she said as she flopped down on the bed. She pulled out her CD player and grabbed her favorite CD, The best of Evanescence. The first song 'Call Me When Your Sober' came on. She couldn't help but sing along.

Miley's POV

"Miles, who's singing" Oliver asked.

"That's kind of what I wanted to tell you guys. My cousin Savannah is going to be staying with us. She'll be going to the same school as us. She's in the same grade as us and the exact same age as me" I said trying to act as though it just slipped my mind.

"That's great Miley. I don't know why you wouldn't want to tell us" Lily said," Can I go meet her." She wasn't about to wait for me to answer her. Oliver and I walked slowly down the hall.

**Knock, Knock, Knock. **_I really hope she doesn't answer the door, _I thought, biting my lip. The door opened slowly.

"Oh My God, Miley, you two could be twins" Lily screamed.

"Hi I'm Savannah" she said with a stupid smile on her stupid face. Oliver just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"That's Oliver, don't mind him. I don't know why Miley wouldn't tell us you were coming" Lily said looking.

"That's probably because she kinda hates me" Savannah said like it was nothing.

"Really, Why?" Lily said really wanting to know what happened.

"It's kind of a long story, Lily. Besides aren't you guys ready to go to the beach" I asked hopeful.

"Well, why doesn't Savannah come with us" Lily said looking more interested be the minute.

"Sorry Lily, I would love to but it was kind of a long journey so I'd really love to get some sleep." she said, then she saw the look of disappointment on Lily's face" But maybe I could hang out with you tomorrow."

"That would be awesome" Oliver made me jump with that. Because he had been so silent I forgot he was there.

"Okay, by Vanna" I said, pulling Oliver and Lily down stairs. When we got down to the beach I knew I was going to be interrogated.

"Okay, Miley, spill it. Why do you hate Savannah? She seems nice" Lily asked pulling out of my grasp.

**A/N Tell me if you like it. If not then I'll stop writing. I try to make it a little more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Chapter two, when you finish you get an ice cream. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Just Savannah.**

"Well it's kind of a long story Lily" Miley said looking down at the sand.

"Just tell me! It's not like I have anything to do" Lily said sitting down.

"She's right, Miles" Oliver said also sitting.

"Fine, well as we all know Vanna can sing. All of my family knows that. Everybody loves to hear her sing. When we were little we used to sing together, but then I became Hannah Montana. Everyone forgot about Vanna's singing. I was the star of the family. Vanna decided to join choir and she was great. So the family would go to her choir concerts, in stead of Hannah concerts. One day I told her about it, she felt bad so she gave up choir. No one knew why and Vanna wouldn't tell anybody. Slowly everyone forget about Vanna's voice and started going back to Hannah concerts. One time I got offstage and Vanna was there. She said that she hoped I was happy and that she was never going to sing again. I tried to tell her I was sorry, when I really wasn't. She knew I was lying so she just left. We've haven't exactly talked since" Miley said rather quickly. Telling her friends only half the truth.

"That's kinda harsh Miles. Don't you feel bad about that" Oliver said. Lily nodded her head in agreement with Ollie.

"I do feel bad, but I'm not going to say sorry. It was her choice not to sing again. I never told her to stop singing" Miley said.

"Yeah but you should have tried to apologize and you should have meant it" Lily said trying not to look at me. "She gave up singing so you would be happy. At least when your family was listening to her sing, Hannah still had fans. She has no one with everyone being so absorbed in Hannah."

"Now you're starting to sound like Jackson. He gave me this same lecture when I told him what happened" Miley said getting up.

"Sorry Miles, but it's the truth" Ollie said looking at Miley. Miley knew if she said something her friends would be mad so she started to walk back to her house.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow" She said without looking back.

When she got back she went to her room. She slammed her door, which woke Savannah. She got up and walked over to Miley's room.

_Savannah's POV_

I knocked on Miley's door.

"Go Away" she shouted throwing a pillow at the door. I knew that if she knew it was me she wouldn't let me in so I just walked in.

"I told you to go away Vanna" she said turning on her bed to face the wall. I went and sat on her bed.

"What happened Miles" I asked. She looked up at me.

"My friends think I'm heartless because I made you give up singing" she said.

"Miles, you of all people, are not heartless. I got over singing a long time ago and you didn't make me stop singing. I stopped on my own free will. I'm sorry for being mad at you" I said. "I was just angry that everyone forgot about me."

"I'm still sorry" she said putting her head on my lap.

"It's fine Miles, but could I ask you something" I asked, combing her hair with me fingers.

"Of course you can" she said closing her eyes.

"Could we star talking again? You know like when we were little" I said.

"Yes. Now go get your bathing suit" she commanded. We hugged for a little while and I got up.

I put on my bikini. It was hot pink with black roses all over. I also put on hot pink mini skirt (The most color I've worn in along time).I left my hair down. I grabbed my towel and went down stairs.

"Hi, Uncle Ray, What's up" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Nothing much" he said looking up from his lunch. "Vanna you look different then usual. What's the special occasion?"

"I don't know Miles told me to get my bathing suit on. I'm waiting for her" I said.

"You, Miles, in the same sentence. Last time I checked you to weren't talking" he said more shocked by the second.

"Well, we kind of resolved our differences" I said.

_Miley's POV_

Vanna had just left. I had just thought up our plan for the rest of the day. I had to call Lily and Oliver. First I had to change.

I chose a black bikini with hot pink lilies all over it. Then I put on a black mini skirt. I left my hair down. I grabbed the Hannah phone and held 1 down until it dialed Lily's number.

"Hello, Miley, I was just about to call you" Lily said which came out more like:

'_HellloMileyIwasjustabouttocallyou!'_

"Hey, Lily, sorry for walking away earlier. I was wonder if you could meet me down at Rico's in about ten minutes" I said, I was twirling my hair on a finger. After a seconds thought Lily said yes. I hung up and called Oliver's.

"Hey Ollie, before you hang up on me I wanted to ask you something. Would you meet me and Lily down at Rico's in ten" I asked before he could hang up on me.

"I don't know Miley's" he said thinking about it.

I was thinking of some reason for him to go and then it came to me. I said "Ollie, Vanna's gonna come too."

"I'm so there. I mean, yeah I'll come" he said trying to play it off. I hung up, grabbed a towel and headed down stairs. My dad was sitting down talking to Vanna. He looked up at me and laughed. I was confused.

"You really are trying to go back to your old ways" he said between giggles. Then Vanna stood up and I saw what he meant. When we were little, we would dress the same. Now we were dressed the same. We started laughing.

"Bye dad, we'll be back later" I said wiping tears away. I grabbed Vanna's arm and pulled her through the door.

_Savannah's POV_

When we got to Rico's Jackson was arguing with a little kid.

"God Jackson I thought you liked kids" I questioned him. He looked up and saw Miley and me.

"Who are you two and what did you do with my sister and cousin" he questioned back.

"Well, I'm Miley" I said. Miley caught on soon.

"Yeah, and I'm Vanna" She said. We used to do this when we were little. We looked so much alike people would believe us.

"I'm not sure if I should believe you. Because, you see, my sis and cuz don't talk" he said looking back and forth between us.

"Well, we worked through our Problems" Miles said.

"And, we forgiven each other" I said.

"Now we're friends again" Miles said.

"And, we're more mischievous then ever" I said. We laughed.

**A/N**

**Not the greatest of all chapters. Anybody who gives me a good idea for what should happen will get another ice cream. Yum, Yum. **

**Well, Peace V**

**IsaDa13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed your ice creams. I love this chapter, hope you do to. Peace V.**

_Savannah's POV_

"Hi Ollie" I said.

"Hi Lily" Miles said.

"Wow you guys really are getting along" Lily said. Ollie was just staring at the both of us. Obviously confused, but he was looking majorly cute._ I can't believe I just thought that._

"Jacky, could I get some nachos" I asked sweetly.

"Anything for you. JACKSON get this pretty lady some nachos" Rico said.

"Sorry little guy, I think it would be weird to date a guy that only comes up to my shoulder" I said giving Jackson the money for the chips. "Call me when you've grown a foot or two."

"Sure thing babe" he said winking at me. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Why don't we just go down to the beach" I suggested to the others. Oliver was the first to say 'yes'. We walked down to the water. Miles, Lily and I were tackling each other in the water. Oliver just sat there looking at the sand and eating chips.

Finally, when the three of us were tired we went and sat next to Oliver. He was still looking at the sand when he asked "Vanna can I talk to you?"

Miles and looked at me, I nodded and she said "Yeah, sure." With that they got up and walked away. Lily and I started laughing. Ollie hadn't noticed that it was Miley that was walking with him, not me.

_Miley's POV_

"What's up Ollie?" I asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"I was wondering if, maybe" he started to scratch his head, "if, maybe, you'd like to go out sometime."

I was a little shocked when he said this, but I said "Yes." He looked up at me.

"Really" he questioned, thinking I was joking.

"Of course, why wouldn't I" I said looking at the sand. It was getting hard not to laugh.

"How 'bout tomorrow at 1" he said now looking at me. "I'll come by and pick you up. I got to go, would you tell the others I said Bye?"

"Yes, bye see ya tomorrow" I said turning back to where Vanna and Lily were sitting. When I got back they were still laughing.

"What happened to Ollie, Miles" Vanna said looking up at me.

"He had to go. You'll never believe what the asked 'Vanna' "I said sitting down.

"What" Lily said nearly jumping on me.

"He asked Vanna out" I said looking at Vanna.

_Vanna's POV_

"He asked what? What did you say" I questioned. Lily just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Well, I/you said yes" Miles said looking at the water.

"You said WHAT" I said jumping up.

"What, you're saying you don't want to go out with him" Miles said. She looked at me with a sly smile.

"I never said that" was all I could say before Miley cut me off.

"Okay, then, your date is tomorrow at one. He's coming to pick you up" she said getting up. "We should be getting back. Bye Lily!"

_The Next Day_

I was wearing a black mini skirt with a hot pink tank top. Miles had just straightened my hair and I was only using black mascara and a pink bubblegum flavored lip gloss. I went down stairs and sat on the couch.

"What are you watching Jacky" I asked.

"A cover story on Miles. I mean Hannah" he said turning his head to look at me. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm gonna go out with Ollie' I said without looking at him.

"What, you're going out with Oken" he yelled at me.

"Yup, is there a problem" I said smiling at him.

"He better keep his hands to himself" he said looking back at the TV. "Cause if he doesn't I'll beat his face in."

Just hen the door bell rang. I jumped up and raced to the door.

"Hey Ollie" I said causally. He was wearing a bleu and yellow stripped polo shirt with kaki shorts.

"You ready to go" he asked. I nodded and headed out the door.

The date was fun. We went to this burger place up the street. We shared a pizza and talked. We planned to go out in another two days. I couldn't wait. He walked me back, said night and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned and left.

**(A/N sorry for not going into detail about the date but there's something else I wanted to add before ending this chapter. Peace V)**

_The Next Night_

The next night Miles had a concert. On the way there I told Lily (Lola) and Miles (Hannah) about the date. Half way into the concert, Miles and Lily went to talk to Uncle Ray about something. Leaving me alone, which is never a good idea. I was trying on Miles Hannah wig when the door opened.

Standing there was none other than Zombie Slaying Jake Ryan. I just said, "Um, Hi Jake. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk" he said still standing in the door way.

"Yeah, sure, come sit down" I said motioning towards an extra chair. "What's on your mind?"

"Actually you" he said looking me in the eye. " I was wondering if, maybe, you might want to go out sometime."

_Yes, revenge, _was all I was thinking, "Yes! Of course."

**A/N**

**Haha I ended it in a mini cliffie. Review, review, review if you want to know what happens. **

**Until then, toddles.**

**IsaDa13**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for writing that they were in a burger place and that they ate pizza. Sorry again. I say sorry once again.


End file.
